


Feel Good

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Whirlpool, Dirty Talk, Dubcon or noncon, Gags, Grinding, Hand Job, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Out of Character, RaiOmi, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi, peeing, some aftercare, top!Omi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Prompt"Could s/he make you feel as good as I do?"Mayleeillistration is, I believe, the poster of the smut prompts post.Omi likes Rai, Rai likes Kimiko though. Omi has to act fast if he wants the wind dragon all to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's wrong with me at this point.

Omi watched as Raimundo trained, expertly hiding his appreciation of such a sight. The way Rai moves as fluidly and flexibly as the wind itself, his muscles flexing with every move he makes, is a sight that never gets old. In fact, Omi has found over the years that the sight only gets better. Over the years they've all grown and changed.

Kimiko was taller and a little curvier, though she still changed her hair regularly. Clay had also grown tall, as well as more muscular. He had a very good body, though Omi still preferred Raimundo's. Raimundo had grown, though he was not anywhere near as tall or large as Clay.

He was muscular, but it didn't show in the same way Clay did. He was leaner, much slimer then the Texan. Omi found he liked that difference very much. He could just imagine Rai's slim body beneath him, glistening with sweat like it did while he trained.

It was a common and favorite fantasy of his, to have the wind dragon under him. He'd wonder if Rai was a talker or screamer, or if he would just pant and gasp silently. What kind of sounds would he make if he were being taken the way Omi imagines taking him so regularly? Omi sighed, shaking his head to rid himself of the delicious thoughts. As much as he enjoyed them now was not the time to indulge.

As he came back to reality he saw Raimundo had finished his training. He was about to approach him, but before he could he realized Rai was heading in the opposite direction. He glanced past the object of his desires to see Kimiko. He did his best to hold back a scowl, though a pout still made it's way on his face. With as much as he wanted the sun kissed Brazilian's attention it had not escaped his notice that the other had set his eyes on the young woman.

To say he wasn't pleased about this turn of events would be an understatement. It doesn't help that he thinks she's starting to return Rai's interest.

 _Something has to be done_ , Omi decides and sets out to make a plan.

...

It took a week to get everything he needed for his plan. With the amount of questionable items he had acquired he was thankful that they each had their own rooms. He wouldn't have been able to hide his new possessions if he still had to share a space with the others like when they we're younger. He also wouldn't have anywhere private to bring Rai. He smiled, satisfied that he'd be ready when he enacted his plan, now he just had to wait for the right opportunity.

...

The opportunity came soon enough. Both Kimiko and Clay had made plans to home for the weekend. Kimiko would be shopping in Japan while Clay was herding cattle in Texas, leaving Rai and Omi to their own devices. Omi couldn't have been happier as he wished them each a good time over the weekend. He knew he'd be having one.

He waited till night before sneaking out of his room to get the last thing he needed for his plans: Raimundo himself. Sneaking into the other's room he found him fast asleep. Omi smiled, his eyes roaming over Rai's exposed skin. He carefully picked him up, thankful that the years had not only been kind to his friends but him as well. He was still the shortest, but not by much, and his increased height came with increased strength.

He marvelled at how well Rai fit in his arm, the sleeping male unconsciously cuddling against him. It took all of Omi's self control to stick to the plan and not start kissing the other awake.

Omi carefully and cautiously brought Rai back to his room, laying him down on his bed. He admired the sleeping male for a moment, his eyes scanning over Rai's face and stomach, before he moved to get what he'd need to start with. A pair of fuzzy blue handcuffs were soon latched around Rai's wrist, trapping his arms behind his back.

Next, he opened Rai's mouth to place a red ball gag in it, tying it back behind his head. That was really all he'd need to start with, the rest would need to wait till Rai was awake. Omi licked his lips, sitting between Rai's parted legs and leaning down to slowly kiss and nip at his neck. Rai moaned softly in his sleep, tilting his head to give Omi better access.

Omi rewards the action, sucking harder at Rai's neck as he moves towards the other's ear.

"Rai," he calls, muzzling the soft fluffy hair by his nose and sticking his tongue out to flick it across Rai's earlobe. "Raimundo, wake up." Rai groans, eyebrows scrunching together as he starts to awaken.

"Hmm, omm-me?" Rai tries to question through the gag before his body stiffens. Omi doesn't need to look at him to know his eyes are wide open and that he's now fully alert.

"Shh, relax, it's just me." He breaths out. He can feel as Rai tries to tug at the cuffs.

"Oom-me, hut ooin om?" Omi chuckles, lifting himself up to look him in the eyes, noses touching.

"Relax Raimundo, just enjoy yourself."

"Hmm?" Rai was clearly confused, and continued struggling against the cuffs. Omi just shook his head, smiling fondly before moving back down to Rai's neck to continue where he left off. Rai gasps at the feeling, though instead of tilting his head like earlier he tries to limit Omi's access, despite clearly enjoying the affection.

Omi pouts, letting his hands wonder inside Rai's nightshirt. Trailing his fingers along firm abbs and pecks until he finds a nipple. He pinches Rai's nipple roughly, earning another gasp and an almost moan. He repeats the action to see if he'll get to hear that sound again. He chuckles as Rai not only moans but arches slightly into the touch, exposing his neck again.

Omi doesn't waste a second, attacking Rai's neck with his mouth and he moves his other hand into Rai's shirt to twist and pinch both nipples. Rai moans, squirming under the onslaught, no longer strugglingly against the cuffs. Omi smirks, grinding against Rai and finding he's not the only one getting hard. He repeats the action, grinding against Rai and getting rewarded by more gasps and moans.

Before either of them can cum from just that he stops and pulls away. Rai whines into the gag, eyes closed tight against the pleasure he was just experiencing.

"Don't worry Rai, we're not done yet. Not by a long shot." Omi says, watching as Rai shivers and moans wantonly. Omi grabs Rai's shirt, lifting and pulling it up till it's around his arms. He quickly yanks his own shirt off before bending down again, skin against skin as he takes one of Rai's nipples into his mouth this time.

Rai arches his back, pressing his chest closer to Omi. Omi twist the other nipple between his fingers while his free hand trails down Rai's chest. He finds the waistband of Rai's pants, eagerly slipping his hand under it. He can't resist moaning when he learn Rai sleeps commando.

He wraps his hand around Rai's member, slowly pumping him. The sounds coming from Rai are better then anything he's ever imagined. He releases the nipple he'd been sucking on to gaze up at Raimundo's face.

His cheeks are flushed, drool trailing down his chin from the gag. His eyes are still closed, but it's clear that behind those eyelids they're rolling up, almost to the back of his head. Omi smiles, enjoying the sight a bit longer before pulling away again. He almost laughs at the sound Rai makes when he releases his manhood.

"Awe, were you starting to get close Raimundo?" He get a long moan in response that does make him laugh. He grabs Raimundo's waste and, slowly pulling it down and off of him. He looks over Rai's now fully exposed body and groans. He grabs Rai's manhood again and starts jerking him off.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you like this." He licks his lips. "You're gonna cum for me, aren't you Rai?"

Rai moans, nodding. He wants to cum, it's clear by the beautiful sounds he's been making. Omi smiles, pumping him faster.

"Good, cum for me. Let me see you. I wanna see you shoot your load off all over yourself. I bet you look good covered in cum." Raimundo gasps, his back arching as he throws his head back into Omi's pillow. Omi smiles, watching as Rai's manhood twitches in his hand before releasing streams of cum all over himself.

Omi admires the sight, groaning. "I was right, you look so good right now Rai." He licks his lips. "I wonder if you taste as good as you look?" With that thought in mind he bends over to taste some of Rai's cum. He moans at the taste, looking up at Rai. "You taste so good Rai," he slowly licks up Rai's cum, enjoying the taste.

When he finishes he looks up to see Rai looking like he's about to fall back asleep. He grab's Rai's now sensitive member again, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Rai whines, bucking his hips.

"Oh, we're not done yet Raimundo. You're gonna have to stay awake a bit longer." Knowing he's got his attention, he releases Rai's member. He leans over Rai, pressing a kiss to his forehead before climbing off of him to get what they'll need for this.

"I think you're going to really enjoy this next part. I know I will." He smirks, climbing back on the bed and between Rai's legs. He sets the items he grabbed down, only holding onto one, a extra large tube of lube. "Have you ever had sex before?" He's sure he knows the answer, but he wants to hear, or in this case see, it from Rai.

Raimundo, who's still clearly half asleep, shakes his head a sweet "nuw" coming from him. Omi smiles, pleased by that, and pours a generous amount of lube on his hand.

"I didn't think so, I'm glad I'm going to be your first. I'll be very gentle with you, at least at first." This seems to catch Rai's attention as his eyes open and he lifts his head to see what Omi's talking about. He sees the hand holding the tube just as he feels the cool substance on his skin. Rai jumps a little in surprise.

"Hold still, you don't want to hurt yourself." Omi warns, smearing the lube along Rai's pucker and crack. He runs his wet fingers over Rai's entrance as he waits for Rai to relax. When he doesn't relax quick enough Omi trails his fingers up, back towards his member.

"Relax Raimundo." He wraps his wet fingers around Raimundo's length, slowly pumping him back to fully erect. Rai moans sweetly as he tosses his head from side to side, squirming around as much as he can. With his free hand Omi grabs one of the other objects he'd set aside, a little vibrating cock ring.

He stops pumping Raimundo, needing both hands to get the tight thing on him. As soon as he's got it around Rai's base he turns the nob on it, hearing it come on as Rai jerks his hips up with a gasped moan. He smiles, chuckling as he watches Rai wiggling his hips.

"Does that feel good Raimundo?" He moves his fingers back to Rai's opening, circling a single digit around it. "It looks like you're really enjoying this." He starts to push his finger in. Raimundo makes a sound between a whine and a moan at the strange feeling, his body practically sucking the finger right in.

Omi groans, panting a little. "So good Raimundo. Soon, just a little bit more." Rai only moans, too lost to the pleasure and new sensations to make sense of what Omi's saying. The finger inside him starts to move, in and out, just as he gets used to the first finger another is added.

Omi scissors him, stretching his entrance out. Another finger is added, then another. "Do you know what I'm about to do to you Raimundo?" He looks up at Rai's face. More drool has pooled around the gag and down his chin and he's now covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I'm gonna put my whole fist in you. I'm going to find and hit your sweet spot until you see starts." To punctuate his words he forces the rest of his hand in, spreading his fingers out until he finds what he's looking for. He watches Rai's face for any signs that he might have found it, a victorious smile spreading across his face as Rai moans, throwing his head back as he arches his back off the bed.

Omi pulls his fingers out, only to plunge them back inside in a tight fist. He aims for that stop, watching and listening as he drives Rai crazy. He can't wait to cum inside him, to make him his. He palms his member through his pants.

Rai let's out a loud moan, almost a scream as he reaches his limit. Omi looks to his still hard member with a smirk, knowing Rai would have just painted himself with another load if it weren't for the cock ring. Instead he's left hard, moaning and writhing in pleasure. Omi pulls his hand out and wraps it around Rai's member, earning a loud, begging moan.

"You want to cum, don't you Raimundo?" He pumps him slowly. Rai nods his head as vigorously as he can in his current state. His eyes are already tearing up from the overload of pleasure. Omi chuckles, "I bet you do. But not yet."

The tears that had been forming around Rai's eyes start to flow as he weeps adorably at the deniel. Omi licks his lips, turning the nob on the ring higher, as high as it can go. He watches as Rai arches his back violently with another screamed moan.

Omi groans at the sight and sounds, finally pulling himself out of his pants. He grabs the lube and pours out another generous supply, this time applying it to his member. He makes sure every inch of his member is coated before placing his tip to Rai's stretched entrance. He doesn't waste a second before pushing it in.

 He lets out a gutterel moan at finally being inside Rai. "You feel so good Raimundo, so good around me." He moves his hips, starting a slow pace. He grips Rai's hips, watching at Rai's member bobs with each thrust. "Do you feel good Raimundo? Are you enjoying this?"

He finds Rai's sweet spot again, grinning as he aims a hard thrust at it. He can barely contain himself now, and as Rai moans from having him inside he loses what little control he has. He picks up the pace, thrusting fast and hard into Rai, hitting his sweet spot each time.

Rai's moans bleed together into one long, constant sound that mixes beautifully with the snapping and slapping of hips. "Oh, Raimundo, I'm going to fill you up. I'm gonna cum inside you." He pants out, his thrust getting more erratic the closer he gets. True to his words he buries his cock deep in Rai's ass and cums.

He leans over, keeping himself firmly planted inside Rai, to pull Rai up and closer to him. "So good Raimundo, you're so good." He eventuates every word with a kiss, his hands moving to where the gag is tried. He undoes it, carefully taking it out of Rai's mouth.

He stares as Rai's mouth hangs open and his tongue lolls out. Drool covers his mouth and chin, some still dripping from his tongue as he pants. He is the picture of sexed out, and Omi couldn't be more pleased that he's the one who made him this way. He lowers him back down before reaching for the last item he set aside.

He smirks, pulling out of Rai and putting the large buttplug in his place. "There, now you won't have to lose a drop of cum." He practically coos to Rai before laying down next to him. He pulls Rai into his arms before letting one arm trail back down and grip his member. Rai moans, weeping.

"Do you want to cum?" Rai nods, earning a chuckle from Omi. "What was that Raimundo? I couldn't hear you. I want to hear you say it. Let me hear your pretty voice begging for release."

Rai's lip quivers, a small sob coming from him. Omi nuzzles his hair, kissing his forehead as he waits for the words he wants to hear. "P-please, I wanna cum."

"What was that? You don't sound too convincing there Raimundo. Maybe I should just leave you like this and go to sleep?" He teases.

"No!" Rai shouts, "please, I really want to cum. Please let me cum Omi. I want you to make me cum again, please." Rai begs desperately.

"That's better." Omi kisses him as he turns off and removes the cock ring. With his hand back around Rai's member he starts to pump him slowly. "How does that feel Raimundo?"

"G-good," Rai whimpers and moans lightly. Omi smiles, pumping him a little faster.

"And that?"

Rai moans, panting. "R-really good." Omi kisses him, speeding up a little more.

"Could anyone else make you feel as good as I do, Raimundo?" He waits, going faster. Rai gasps, his head lolling back as his chest presses closer to Omi's. "Well, Raimundo? Do you think anyone else could make you feel this good?"

Rai shakes his head quickly, afraid Omi will stop if he doesn't get his answer soon. "N-no. No one e-else." He's so close now, he just needs a little more.

"Good." Omi smiles, snaking an arm around to tangle his fingers in Rai's hair, pulling his head closer. Omi presses his lips to Rai's kissing him deeply as he pumps him mercilessly. He captures Rai's moans with his mouth, feeling Rai's sweet cum splatter over the both of them. He doesn't stop until he's worked every last drop from Rai's manhood.

With a satisfied smile, he licks the cum from his hand while looking at the sleeping face of his bed mate. His perfect Raimundo is all his now. He kisses his forehead, tucking him under his head as he snuggles him close and let's himself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a few more ideas for this. Just a little.

Raimundo was the first to wake, despite the night he had. He was groggy, and sore. He tried to rub his eyes only to find he was still handcuffed. "Huh?" He opened his eyes in confusion, immediately getting an eye full of Omi's bare chest. His face heated up as last nights events came rushing back to him.

He had been ravaged, completely fucked senseless, by Omi of all people. That three him for a loop, and what surprised him more? He actually liked it.

He had no control, absolutely no say in anything. But it was so hot. He never imagined his first time would be like that, he'd always assumed his first time would be with a girl for one thing. And he'd never imagined anything more then missionary, maybe doggy style. Cuffs, gags, and toys never entered his mind.

But apparently they'd entered Omi's. He'd never pegged Omi for the kinky dominant type. He squires a little, remembering why he woke up. Cursing the stupid cuffs, he pouted.

"Omi," dang his jaw hurt. He was gonna have to set some ground rules. Like time limits for how long he could be gagged. But now wasn't the time. "Omi, wake up."

"Hmm," Omi pulls him closer. "Go back to sleep Rai. More fun tomorrow." He mumbles. Rai blushes, immediately wondering what he's got planned now. He shakes the thought away, for the moment. 

"No, I have to pee and the cuffs are still on."

"Oh" Omi says, opening his eyes. He pulls away to look Rai over, licking his lips at the dried cum before seeing the adorable blush on Rai's face. "So that's how far down your blush goes?" He smirks, watching as Rai blushes harder.

"Omi! Can you get your head out of the gutter please?"

"Right, yes, sorry." He says, though Rai doesn't believe him.

"Whatever, can you just undo the cuffs already so I can go?" Omi smirks, seeming to think about it. "Omi, seriously, unless you want me to go in your bed, which would be really gross by the way," he says, hopping Omi doesn't have that kind of kink, "you'll have to let me go."

Omi pouts, before getting a devious smirk on his face. Rai gulps.

"Um, you don't want me to go in your bed, right?" He begs to any deity there might be that that's not the case, sighing in relief when Omi shakes his head.

"No, I have something else in mind." And with that Omi gets out of bed, picking Raimundo up bridal style. Raimundo makes a surprised strangled sound.

"Omi, what are you doing?"

"I am escorting you to the restrooms of course."

"B-but I'm not dressed! Someone could see me!"

"Yes, someone could, which is why we should be very quiet." With that he starts walking. Rai blushes brightly, trying to keep his legs closed and his mouth shut. He was definitely going to need to set some ground rule. He held his breath until they we're securely within the restrooms.

Omi preceded to walk strait to one of the toilets before setting Raimundo on his feet. He had an arm wrapped around Rai's waist to keep him steady while the other went to his manhood. He rested his head on Rai's shoulder, aiming his manhood at the toilet.

"Alright Raimundo, you're already to go." He smirked at the bright red blush that covered the other's face, down his neck and chest.

"I-I can't go with you watching."

"Oh? Is that so?" He started teasing Rai's member. "But you can cum with me watching. It's just a different fluid." Raimundo shivers from the teasing and the reminder of their earlier activities.

"I know, b-but it's different."

"Well, in that case, maybe I should help you out?"

'H-huh?" Rai has no idea what he means by that. Before he can ask any questions though Omi has dragged him over to a shower stall. The space is small and cramped with them both in one. Omi doesn't care though, as he takes his own pants off, tossing them out before turning on the water.

Rai can't help the nervous feeling he gets as he realizes they're in Omi's element now.

Omi glances up at him, an innocent look on his face. "Just listen to the water, feel in running down your skin." Rai squirms, trying to hold it in. He does not want to go in a shower.

Omi doesn't seem to care much about that, wrapping both arms around Rai. His hands find their way to his member, but instead of just wrapping his hands around it he uses the water itself. He uses his element to wrap around Rai's member, swirling around him like a whirlpool. Rai gasps, letting out a moan as he starts getting hard all over again.

"You know, I have never thought of using water like this before, but it looks very pleasurable." He kisses Rai's neck, sucking lightly. Rai gasps, tilting his head to give Omi more access.

"O-oh god. O-omi~" Rai moans, gasping at the feeling. The water swirling around his manhood is warm as it pulls him in. He thrust helplessly into it, moans and whines slipping from his lips.

"Shh, hush Raimundo. We have to be quiet, unless you want someone to catch us." Omi whispers against Rai's ear. Rai whimpers, biting his lip. It feels too good to be quiet.

"Om-mi~ can't, too good. Feels too good~" Raimundo moans, gasping. Omi chuckles, muzzling him. The whirlpool speeds up, sucking him in harder.

"So you don't mind if we're caught Raimundo?" He asks, grinding himself against Rai's ass. Rai whimpers, biting his lip. "Well Raimundo? Do you care or not?" Suddenly the whirlpool tightens around Rai's member. Rai throws his head back, moaning Omi's name loudly as he blows his load.

The whirlpool sucks out every drop of his cum from him, and as he lays back into Omi, shaking from the intense orgasm, he doesn't even realize his pee flowing out and joining the waters in the whirlpool before Omi has it all go down the drain.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it Raimundo?" Omi smiles, looking at the spent male in his arms. His hair is soaked, clinging to his flushed face. His mouth is wide open, tongue out, eyes rolled up. Everything about him just screams "take me".

Omi groans, feeling his own hard member bobbing against Rai's thigh. "You know Raimundo, you put on quite a show, thrusting your hips and moaning like that." As Omi says this he rubs his member against Rai's bound hands, smirking as Rai tries to wrap them around him. "You got me all hard again, moaning my name as you came. I think you should have to get me off now, don't you agree?"

Rai nodded, blushing and still coming down from his own orgasm. Omi smirked, turning Rai around and getting him on his knees in front of him. Rai blinked in confusion, looking up at him. Omi smiled, stroking his hair.

"You can't exactly give a hand job with those cuffs on, and I left the keys for them in my room." as he said this he wrapped the hand not in Rai's hair around his member, slowly pumping himself. Rai's eyes widened in understanding. "Now," Omi smirked, "open that sexy little mouth of yours, Raimundo."

Rai stared at Omi's member for a moment. He didn't know if he wanted to do this or not. He'd never given a blow job before, but there's a first time for everything. He hesitantly opens his mouth, trembling nervously as Omi pushes his tip into Rai's mouth.

"Keep your mouth wide open for me Raimundo." Omi instructs, pressing more of his member into Rai. Rai does his best to keep his mouth wide as Omi continues to fill it. Omi doesn't stop until he hears Rai gag a little. "You're doing great," Omi says, starting to pull out slowly.

He pulls out until only his tip is still in Rai's mouth before pushing back in, again only stopping when Rai starts to gag. He sets a slow and ease pace. "Yeah, so good. Now, try to suck on me. Suck me like a popsicle Raimundo." Rai mumbles something around him before doing as he's told, sucking on Omi.

Omi moans, going a little deeper then he had been so far. He doesn't pull back right away when Rai starts gagging this time either. When he does pull out he pulls out all the way, letting Rai catch his breath a little.

"You're doing so good, Raimundo. I'm going to start going a little deeper, You're gonna be gagging a bit more. Just try your best and if it gets to be too much look up at me and blink 3 times. Can you remember that?"

Rai thought about it, slowly nodding. "Yeah, I can remember that." He blushes. Omi smiles, licking his lips.

"Good, I'll be watching you closely." He ruffles Rai's hair a little. "Ready Raimundo?" Rai nods, opening his mouth again. Omi presses his tip back into Rai's mouth, pushing deeper then he had been.

Rai gagged, trying to open his mouth further to make it easier. Omi moaned at the sight, pulling back before thrusting back in lightly. With every thrust he pushes more and more of himself down Rai's mouth. Tears form in Rai's clenched eyes, drool already smeared around his mouth and chin. 

"You're doing sooo good Raimundo. You're taking it so well." Omi groans, getting a little rougher. He pants, thrusting all the way in, until Rai's nose is nestled in his pubs. Rai struggles to breath, choking on him until he pulls back again. Omi pulls out to let him breath again, panting as he pets his face, watching as Rai gasps for air, his chest heaving with every breath.

"You're so good Raimundo, so good. Are you doing okay?" Omi asks, an amazed smile on his face. Rai nods, his eyes still closed as he takes in as much air as he can. "Good," Omi lifts his face, "can you show me what you're supposed to do if it gets to be too much?" Rai opens his eyes, looking at him questioningly before doing as he asks, blinking three times.

"Good, I just wanted to check that you remembered." He strokes Rai's cheek with his thumb. "You're doing so good for me Raimundo. Just a bit longer. I need to know, do you want me to cum in or out?" He would be fine with either option. Getting to paint Rai's face with his seed or having him drink it both sound appealing, so he won't be disappointed either way.

Rai licks his lips, answering without thinking. "In." Omi groans, his member twitching. That one word almost has him undone.

"So good, Rai," he pets his hair, "are you gonna spit or swallow?" He watches as Rai licks his lips, swiping at some of the drool that's accumulated, before closing his mouth and swallow his own saliva.

"S-swallow." Omi's mouth waters, groaning again.

"Okay. Are you ready for me?" Rai nods, opening his mouth wide. Omi pants, thrusting into Rai's mouth excitedly. Every sound Rai makes, from gags to the sweet sounds of messy sucking, spurs him on. It isn't long before he knows he's close.

"Gonna cum, I'm gonna blow my loud down your throat. So good. Ready for me?" Omi listens, whatever response Rai makes being muffled by the cock in his mouth. But it's more then enough to push Omi over the edge. He slams himself all the way into Rai's mouth, holding his head there as he cums.

He holds Rai to him like that for a bit longer after he's done, basking in the afterglow of an amazing blow. Rai sputters and coughs when he finally does let him off. Omi drops to his knees to kiss him, his cheeks, his lips, his throat.

"You were so good Raimundo, you took it all so well." He runs his fingers over Rai's neck, not entirely sure what he's doing. "Are you alright after all that?" He looks at Rai's tired eyes a little worried my, but relaxes at the small smile that he gives. Rai nods, making a small affirmative sound. Omi relaxes, pulling him to his chest and kissing his sopping wet hair.

"My Raimundo,"

...

The weekend goes by fast. Clay and Kimiko both return Monday morning, Clay with some of his ma's home made cooking and Kimiko with bags of new clothes. They walk to the kitchen together, talking about their weekends.

"I hope Rai and Omi weren't too bored without us." Kimiko says, just as they're nearing the kitchen.

"I'm sure those two found some way to keep themselves entertained." Clay comments, turning into the kitchen and freezing.

Omi sits, smirking proudly, with an exhausted, topless Raimundo in his lap. Hickies, bruises, and scratches litter every inch of Rai's visible skin.

"Oh, hello friends, how was your weekend?"

"Clearly not as fun as yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this stuff is surprisingly fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've written so far.
> 
> Added: I know there are mistakes, my phone keeps messing up when I try to fix them. I will go over and fix them once my computer is hooked up.


End file.
